minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
The Old Gods
The Old Gods are the deities of a Sixth Era religion created by Niner. Hunters Followers of the Old Gods are called "Hunters", and obey a strict set of rules laid out in The Book of the Old Gods. It is uncertain whether the Old Gods are one or more entities, as Hunters will refer to them as both. This can easily be mistaken for madness, as Hunters are often lone hermits living in remote places with freezing temperatures. However, Hunters are in fact quite intelligent, setting traps for prey and making armaments (among other devices) from animal products. Sacred Symbols * Wolves * Deer and their antlers * Pine trees and saplings * Bones, hides, and furs. * Hunting equipment (Knives, Hatchets, Bows.) Book of the Old Gods This Book was written by Niner (Also known as the "Horned One") under command from the Old Gods. It is free to read, and an in-game version can be acquired by asking a less hostile Hunter. The text lists out the teachings and rules put in place by otherworldly beings, and devoted Hunters will follow them without question. However, not all Hunters are as devoted as others, thus faith will vary. It reads as follows; The Eighteen Wills of the Old Gods - First Edition, First Seed of Twenty-Thousand and Nine-Teen. Food must be hunted of thine own volition; those who are not fed by their own hand are weak prey. Keeping prey as stock is forbidden; those who attempt to circumvent the hunt shall bring famine and ruin upon thine selves. Gaudy baubles and trinkets are to be shunned; Garb thyself in only that which has been created of thine own hand, from the wilds. All living things are prey to a Hunter, no matter the species, intelligence, or morals. Do not waste any one part of the kill; consume the flesh, tan the hide, weave the furs, and snap the bones. Burying the bones of prey is heinous; carve them, whittle them, burn them, break them, or display them. Only hunt at nightfall; all danger subsides at dawn, and those who fear darkness are false Hunters. Shun technology of new; place your trust in the Old Gods, and find power in even the simplest of bowstrings or blade. Iron and Steel impede one's connection to the Old gods; under no circumstances may full plate be worn. Metal wrought into chain are lightweight, and do not interfere. Obey the commands of the Old Gods; Turning a deaf ear is a sacrilegious crime. Slay what they bid you to slay, returning the flesh and bone to those who created it. Ignore the arcane and majicks that do not originate from the Old Gods; they will bestow upon you knowledge vast, and tomes powerful, but only if thou are worthy. Cook meals upon a fire near an altar to the Old Gods, or with a talisman of bone on hand. Hearths and Stoves of stove, iron, or otherwise drain one's spirit. Hounds are gifts from the Old Gods; pay them with the utmost respect, care for them, and make them companions. Offerings of meat and bone will sway them to your side. They are as loyal as any being can possibly be, and will never refuse a hunt. Altars to the Old Gods are to be constructed of bone, with offerings of hide and fur strung by. Be sure the fur is untouched by dyes or contaminants, remaining it's natural colors. It is considered honorable to place the first skull you obtain from prey, near the altar of bone. Pay your respects in reverence and prayer to the Old gods, and they may bestow upon you wisdom, new breath, and strength. Hunters are to band together when their shrines and altars are in danger; they are also to find a common enemy in those who disrespect hounds, threaten the Old gods, or attack other Hunter kin. Avoid hot deserts, humid jungles, dry beaches, and bleak plains. Take up abode and endure the cold taigas, frozen mountains, and chilling arctics. Leave the forests, both thin and dense, as well as lush plains for the hunt; and the Old gods will ensure that they flourish with fresh prey. The Horned One is not to be slain, nor harmed, but protected. For she is the prophet and voice for the Old Gods. Blinded by the immense wisdom and responsibility granted to her by the Old Gods, touch not thy antlers and bow in respect. Offer talisman of bone, a meal, or thy own flesh. A great sacrifice has been made by the Horned One to revive the voice of the Old Gods. Category:Religion Category:Sixth Era